


Alone Time

by slowdissolve



Series: KyaLin Sketches and Adventures [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowdissolve/pseuds/slowdissolve





	Alone Time

For once, Lin was home when Kya came through the door. She looked up over her reading glasses and put down the book she'd been reading.

“How was babysitting?”

“Wore. Me. Out.” Kya came into the living room and flopped down on the couch, spreading her arms wide across the back like Lin usually did, and put her feet up.

“Did you eat?”

“Yeah, had some soup. Pema’s been putting a lot of hot pepper in her pho lately.”

“Hmm…” Lin smiled.

“What?” Kya asked, noting the amusement.

“Living with Tenzin, I’m not surprised she needs things spiced up.” She laughed.

Kya loved Lin’s laugh. It was rare and musical. She put her head back and closed her eyes. “Long day.”

“It was kind of you to let them have time to themselves.”

“Necessary. Every couple needs alone time.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

Kya opened one eye suspiciously. “Where’s Mom?”

Lin grinned. “I surprised her today. She’s on vacation.”

“You what?” Kya was astonished.

“Bought a ticket to Ember Island. I’ve been working on that a couple of weeks. Fire Lord Zuko and I arranged a little surprise trip for her. The airship should have landed about two hours ago.”

“Are you serious?”

“And so it’s a surprise for you too…” Lin said, slyly.

Kya looked at Lin, amazed, her mouth open.

“For how long?”

“A week.”

“Beifong, you are a genius. A generous, gorgeous genius.”

“I thought you might say something like that.” Lin smiled, looking quite pleased with herself.

“One problem, though. I’m wiped out. Those kids are demons. I mean, good demons, but they never stop!” 

Lin was up and over next to her as she spoke. She sat down beside her, and put a hand on Kya’s shoulder.

“I’m a problem solver,” Lin said. “Turn a little.”

Needing no more urging, Kya turned, and presented her tired shoulders to Lin.

Lin started to massage the muscles in the way that Kya had so often done for her, light as butterflies, fingertips swirling up and down the back of her neck. It raised goosebumps on Kya’s arms, and she shivered.

“This okay?”

Kya groaned with relieved pleasure. “Oh, yeah.”

Her hands came around, and fingertips made circles on her temples, moving down her jaws and up over and around her ears, and continued along the meridians of her head, releasing tension as they went.

“Oh, Lin, this feels sooooooo gooooood.”

Lin got up on her knees behind Kya on the sofa, and lightly made the same circling motions across her forehead and cheeks. She worked the tension away. Kya was not used to this kind of attention. It was always Lin who needed help letting go of the day’s strain.

It was supposed to be therapeutic, these gentle ministrations, guiding qi through paths to relieve stress, but Kya began to feel the warmth spreading throughout her in a more intimately pleasant way. If she’d been a cat she’d have purred.

Lin was delighted to pay back what she so often received. As she finished working the small muscles of Kya’s face, she put a kiss on the back of her neck.

Kya sighed deeply. She moved to pull her outer dress up over her head, and Lin assisted, tossing it carelessly aside.

Free of that garment, her shoulders were bare, and Lin worked the muscles of her shoulders and upper arms, again circling with gentle pressure along the meridians, as she’d learned from experiencing the same at Kya’s hands. Occasionally she would lightly sweep up and down her arms, stroking the skin gently, just for the pleasure of it.

Kya made approving noises, yielding herself to the sensations. She was becoming very relaxed, and she was looking forward to where this was leading. She raised her hand up and back to touch Lin’s face, and Lin came in to put her lips against Kya’s throat, right below the ear. The air in the room was cool, but she could feel Lin’s warmth near her, and her breath on Kya’s skin was sweet.

Goosebumps rose again. Lin continued to massage her shoulders, deeper now, kneading out the tightness.

“Carrying Rohan around a lot?” she asked.

“He’s so heavy! And hard to handle when he’s wet and slippery after a bath. He wriggled like an eel.”

“There’s nothing cuter than a naked baby,” Lin remarked.

Kya laughed. “I can think of maybe one thing,” she said, standing to pull her dark blue underdress off. Lin unwound the binding around her breasts.

When she sat back down, Lin touched the skin of her back with fingertips, drawing them from the center outward, pulling the day’s weariness out and away. With increasing pressure, she pressed those muscles too. She made circles along the vertebrae, working down.

Her lips touched Kya’s shoulders now, and a hand slipped forward to cup a breast, fingertips caressing the nipple, causing it to rise. Kya drew a deep breath.

Using the heel of her palms, Lin pressed against the muscles of the lower back, working out knots. Kya groaned again.

Lin went down to the floor, and Kya stretched out on her stomach on the sofa. Lin massaged her hips and buttocks, lightly and then kneading, and then left kisses wherever her hands went. Down the backs of her legs, her calves, and then spending time on her ankles and heels. Kya gave herself up to the glorious feelings.

Lin stood up from the floor and sat down at the end of the sofa, and spent some time carefully pressing Kya’s feet, making sure to circle along the meridians, freeing the spent qi to flow away. The spot right behind the ball of the foot she attended to carefully, as it was the place where qi could be drawn from the earth.

“Remember the first time you took care of me this way?” Lin said, softly.

“Yes.”

“You made me so happy then. It was so wonderful.”

“You burst into tears,” Kya said, with a smile.

“I fell in love,” Lin said.

Kya sat up, and reached out for Lin, helping her take off the sleeveless shirt she was wearing. They kissed, and again, and again, soft kisses with rising passion.

Lin moved forward, pressing Kya back into the sofa. Her hands continued to circle and massage, this time Kya’s sides and her thighs, her mouth affixed to a breast. Kya’s hands moved lazily over Lin’s shoulders and back, soaking up the deliciousness, becoming excited.

Lin’s mouth moved down her abdomen, and Kya’s breath quickened, anticipating what was in store. Lin’s tongue moved in the same small circles, down around her navel and below.

They turned, so that Kya was seated, and Lin knelt on the floor in front of her. Kya opened herself to Lin, who teased her by kissing the length of the inside of her thighs, from the knees inward. She hooked Kya’s legs over her shoulders, and her lips touched the sensitive places.

Kya’s fingers smoothly entered Lin’s hair, pressing her in, and Lin gratefully tasted the wetness. Kya was ready, but when Lin gently suckled the bundle of nerves, Kya gasped and arched. She began to work Kya with her tongue, and each stroke brought Kya closer and closer to the edge.

Her breath was ragged, her hips moving in time to Lin’s movements, and she clutched at her hair as the peak arrived. She writhed and cried out.

Lin continued, teasing, until she was sure Kya could take no more. She sat back on her heels, very pleased with herself.

Kya collapsed back into the sofa, and Lin got up and sat next to her. She waited patiently.

“How was that?” she asked, mirthfully.

“Excellent. Wonderful. Beautiful. Amazing.”

“l did good?”

“You did good. You did great.”

Lin bent over her and they kissed each other again.

“Problem solved.”

“You have to work tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“I hope it’s not a long day.”

“Any day that ends with you is worth it.”

“Let’s go to bed,” Kya said. And so they did.


End file.
